Techniques for the analysis of biomolecules and cells in body fluids are of crucial importance in many technical fields, such as but not limited to medicine, biopharmacy and biotechnology. Traditional immunological techniques such as enzyme-linked immunosorbent assays (ELISA) are still predominant. However, as the number of analysis performed worldwide is constantly increasing, the need for faster and more efficient methods for analysis becomes crucial. Systems relying on multiplex analysis represent one solution to more efficient analytical systems. Several commercial techniques using multiplexing are now available. The existing multiplex analysis systems however have many disadvantages. Among these, the high cost for instrumentation and the evaluation of the results should be mentioned.
There is also a need of miniaturization of components within nanotechnology, diagnosis, research and development. Within many areas there is a need to store information or attach various molecules on a particle.
There are known technologies to store information on larger particles and to derivatize large particles. Regarding partial derivatization of smaller particles, such as particles with a diameter below 100 μm, technical problems arise. One problem is the control of the particle movement. Thus there is a need in the art for a method to manufacture partially derivatized smaller particles.
One example is the method for partially derivatizing a curved surface of particles in an electrically conducting solvent, disclosed in WO2009074692. Said method comprises the steps: a) bringing particles in close contact with at least one surface by using a force, b) inducing a chemical reaction on at least one part of a particle by applying an electrical potential between said at least one surface and the electrically conducting solvent, and c) further reacting said at least one part of a particle where a chemical reaction has been induced in step b) above. WO2009074692 also discloses a partially derivatized particle as well as uses of said particle.